


The First Time

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Quest (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Spoilers, chapter 2 is happy times, headcanon heavy, kind of, this one is just really sad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: The area cleared, the Behemoth stopped screaming, projectiles and giant claws stopped moving. The fight had lasted so long that the silence felt horribly wrong. In Gilgamech's hands was what had caused all this, the heart of it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey listen to this while you read if u want it makes me almost cry each time so...yeah https://youtu.be/3V9zxXN1rx0

The area cleared, the Behemoth stopped screaming, projectiles and giant claws stopped moving. The fight had lasted so long that the silence felt horribly wrong. In Gilgamech's hands was what had caused all this, the heart of it all. He immediately dropped it, it both felt wrong, and he was _exhausted_. He'd done it, they had done it. It was dead. He felt his side, where fight marks were. They felt hot, and would hurt once his adrenaline failed him. Realization struck him on the back of the head.

Orik. Orik was still with him. Of course he was.

Turning and finding him had been easy. But, only because Orik was very obviously severely hurt. Rushing to him hadn't been easy either, the pain hadn't seemed to completely settle in for Orik yet, but it already was for Gilgamech. That, or he was so shocked by what had happened Orik didn't comprehend it. Or he was holding it in. Kneeling down by him, Gilgamech tried to look at where Orik was hurt.

Orik faced away from him, one hand touching his face. He was staying completely quiet, and was obviously extremely tensed up.

Gilgamech noticed that his other arm was _completely limp_.

In fact, it looked horribly busted up, Gilgamech could've sworn he was beginning to feel sick from looking at it. Of course, he had other wounds, but this one was the most important, considering he seemed to not even be able to move much if at all. Pieces of cracked metal were around it, obviously it'd need to have its metal casing replaced.

"What happened to your arm?" Gilgamech noticed how strained his own voice sounded. Talking felt tiring too. There was some silence for what felt like forever, but was mere seconds.

"Crushed." A one word reply was better than none. Not like he needed to say more, they had been able to avoid getting crushed by those giant hands the entire battle. At least, Gilgamech had thought so. Then after more silence, Orik forced out, "It's good to see you awake, at least. I had my fears."

Gilgamech immediately had confusion show on his face. Awake? He had been knocked out? When? Then again, he didn't remember grabbing the heart in the first place. His head hurt. Everything was. His side was starting to hurt badly, the pain setting in moreso.

"Can- can you move it?" Great, he was stuttering.

"It hurts. Really hurts." His voice sounded so exhausted, and his expression amplified it more. Gilgamech tightened his hand into a fist. Why did they only send two people?! Why not more?! If there had been more people fighting it this wouldn't have happened!

Even then, what was Orik commenting on? It hurts to move, or that it hurts so bad it's all he can think about?

Both?

There was also Orik's comment about him waking up. How long had Orik been sitting here on the ground, bleeding and an extremely injured arm? To say Gilgamech was confused about all of this would obviously be an understatement.

"Let's go get help. We can't fix this ourselves, it'd be foolish to try." Was his own voice shaking? Orik suddenly lurched forward, prompting Gilgamech to catch him, despite not even needing to be caught. He just really didn't want Orik to get hurt more, no matter what. Not after all that'd happened.

Sure, he was hurting badly himself, if felt like his body was screaming at him now, But he owed it to him, didn't he? They just needed to get some help, and they should be fine, right? They'd fix Orik's arm, he'd be good as new. It'd be completely fine.

Gilgamech looked back at the heart of the Behemoth. Red and almost seeming to writhe in pain itself.

The two of them both wondered if such an object could feel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy-ish times modeee. Ish.

"You two are lucky." Stated the merchant flatly, "To have found me so quickly, anyways. I don't know how much you could consider the rest lucky."

"Not much, besides being alive." Gilgamech stated simply, distress clear in his voice. Frankly, witnessing his friend have is arm horribly damaged, holding a red glowing cog that he could swear was writhing in pain, and getting beat up himself did not make him feel good at all. He held onto it like it would explode if he let go, even. Not to mention he now had a scar on his side and a scar on his helmet. Sure, he would get recognized for his efforts, and that would feel _great_. But even someone like him wasn't even in the mood for that right now. Orik laughed.

"Are you implying that we only beat the Behemoth because of _pure luck_?" Orik gave him a look of disbelief mixed with smiling, though tiredly. The merchant had been able to heal them up, for the most part.

"Am I wrong? Sure, I know how to fight well but... I think at that point it was just luck." The moment he finished his words, Gilgamech felt a hand go directly under his helmet and _hit his neck hard and **fast**_. He swore for a second he felt an almost choking sensation, which last he checked, shouldn't even happen at all with steambots like him.

"I didn't know you to be violent!" He snapped toward the merchant as he did the best he could to even rub his neck, considering how big his hands are, and the near nonexistent gap between his helmet and torso. How the merchant had managed that was beyond him, no one had hit him there before.

"Maybe that was a _bit_ much..." She mumbled before replying, "I'm not usually, you were just being an idiot, especially after such a fight. Looked like you needed to get knocked back into your senses."

"That was less of a knock and more of a chop..." Gilgamech sighed.

"If it may help you feel better, just remember I do have high luck..." Despite his words, Orik himself even sounded unsure.

"Not sure if it does." Gilgamech told back simply. He stole a glance toward Orik's arm. Currently, it was wrapped in his own clothing, almost like a sling. The merchant had wrapped it up as such herself, apparently stating that Orik's arm not being kept in place was a very bad idea and was asking to get it hurt.

This ended up making Gilgamech realize in their rush to get help, he absolutely had forgotten to wrap Orik's arm in anything. He was then very guilty and even slightly embarrassed afterwards for a good while.

After some silence ensued, Gilgamech spoke again, "Is your arm feeling better?"

"Well it feels much better now, but... Movement is... _Difficult_." He attempted to move his arm somewhat as he spoke, only managing to move his wrist or very slightly move his arm backwards to the point it was barely noticeable. His words had a hint of uncertainty to them. In was obvious he was trying to be positive to some point, but there wasn't much material for him to use in this situation. Gilgamech crosses his arms and an expression that was a mix of anger, concern, and stress shown on his face.

"_Oh. Right._" The merchant suddenly looked extremely nervous. She had forgotten.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, _Sir_ Orik, that arm is to be stuck like that, from what I can tell." She stated nervously, using the "sir" to hopefully soften the impact of the news somewhat.

It didn't work. Orik looked absolutely devastated, only to try to shift his expression to that of not-as-devastated. That in itself only barely happened.

"Orik..." Gilgamech started, not sure what it was supposed to end with.

"It'll be fine. I'll learn a new way to use my sword."

"You're still going to...?"

"Of course. I still have a few years left. I shouldn't give up so easily now, should I? We need to share the news of the Behemoth's death, as well." His words had a sense of dread to them, almost. Yet a sense of confidence.

"... You're right." He simply agreed. What else was there to say?

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine while Gilgamech used to be egotistical before the events of the game, he still cared for Orik and stuff. Really makes the effects of what he does in game sadder :') I wanted to write here what happened when Orik and Gilgamech had defeated the behemoth for the first time together.


End file.
